The invention relates to devices for preventing body defacement to automobiles which are parked in close proximity to one another.
When automobiles are parked closely together, e.g., in the parking lots of shopping malls and grocery stores, there is a tendency for drivers to inadvertently mar or scratch the finish of an adjoining vehicle while entering or exiting their car. By the same token, a person may receive damage to his car by another closely parked car in the aforementioned fashion.
Therefore, the present invention, an automobile door guard, which is inexpensive in construction and portable by manufacture, is disclosed which may be removably secured to the user's car along the longitudinal section of the door and which provides yieldable protection for the finish of the user's automobile from marring or scratching caused by the inadvertent contact with the opening door of a closely parked car. Also, when this device is alternately secured along the free end of the user's car door in vertical deployment, the invention protects the finish of the adjoining car while the user exits his vehicle.
The method of construction of the invention is more fully described herein.